Halloween '13
by Kaci Brianna
Summary: "Looking like an eleven year old only benefits me on Halloween. . . . We're both twenty-two year old adults. We're college students. We have jobs. Looking like an eleven year old is not a good thing when you're a twenty-two year old college student with a job. You have the advantage all year—I have the advantage one night." AkuRoku, oneshot. Happy Halloween!


Piercing green eyes stared at me from the darkness, and I suppressed a laugh. Had it been anyone but him, I would have been worried, maybe even scared, but I would recognize those eyes even if I had severe amnesia. I knew them better than the back of my hand—which is to say, I knew them as well as one could.

Axel flicked the lights on as he entered, glaring at my bed, which was full of candy. Kicking his shoes off, he sat down at the desk. "You're lucky," he complained, tugging his shirt off.

"How am I lucky?" I asked, scoffing.

Green eyes narrowed, he said, "You look like an eleven year old—you _always_ get more candy."

"Blame genetics, not me," I countered, but smiled.

"Sora doesn't look like an eleven year old, and he's your twin brother," he grumbled.

I grinned at Axel from across the room, shrugging and continuing to sort through my candy. "Looking like an eleven year old only benefits me on Halloween," I said. "People still try to give me kid menus at restaurants." I paused, and added, "And Sora looks like he's maybe fifteen, tops."

"But you always get more candy than me!" he said, eyeing once again the mounds of candy in front of me and then at the small jack-o-lantern he carried.

"Axel," I said with a sigh, "we're both twenty-two year old adults. We're college students. We have jobs. Looking like an eleven year old is not a good thing when you're a twenty-two year old college student with a job. You have the advantage all year—I have the advantage _one_ night."

He crossed his arms across his chest and made a face at me. "It still isn't fair," I heard him mumble.

Throwing a mini Hershey's bar at him, I laughed. "So go to the store and buy a bag of candy! It's all going to be on sale for the next week anyways."

He shrugged. "It's all going to be cheap, shitty candy." He stood and stretched, grimacing as he picked a pack of raisins out of one of the piles. "Seriously?" he asked to no one in particular. "No one eats raisins on Halloween."

He threw it into the trash can and sat beside me, resting his head on my shoulder. "It still isn't fair," he murmured.

"Who's the one with facial tattoos and piercings?" I countered, and he snorted.

"Let's not discuss piercings, okay, Roxas?" he asked, and he reached an arm up to untuck my septum ring. He also stuck his tongue out at me, revealing his own tongue ring—something I too had, as we had gotten them at the same time with each other. He grinned, recognizing his small victory, and pressed his lips to the area of skin right underneath my ear.

"Okay, tattoos then," I uttered out, ignoring the fluttering feeling in my stomach.

"What about them?" he asked, and I could feel his fingers tracing the Roman numeral _XIII_ tattoo I had behind my ear.

"_Mine_ are easily hidden," I said. "Part of my job requirements, remember?"

"It's a good thing _my_ job doesn't have those requirements," he stated, and he leaned forward just enough for me to see the grin on his face, highlighting his purple tattoos on each of his cheeks and the Smiley piercing in his mouth.

I shoved him away with a grin, focusing my attention back on my sorting. He helped, kind of—every now and then when he wasn't pressing his lips to my skin or murmuring indistinguishable words in my ear, he threw a piece of candy or two into the designated bowls: chocolate, gummy, chewy, hard candy, and other.

"I'm bored," he said after ten minutes.

"You could always do your homework," I offered.

He snorted again, his chin bobbing up and down on my shoulder as he said, "I will as soon as you do."

"Fine, fine, I'll give you that," I told him. "But you _could_ help me organize my candy."

He hummed in my ear, and I turned to my left side to glance at him. His green eyes were hooded, staring at me with an uncommon intensity. He leaned forward to kiss me. He tasted like chocolate and sugar, smelled like cinnamon and fire. I could feel the triumphant smile tugging at his lips, and he knew he had successfully won me over from the candy.

He pulled his lips away just barely enough to murmur, "What do you say we forget about the candy right now?"

I smirked into his kiss. "And do what, kick it off the bed?"

Axel paused, fingers stopping just shy of my neck, his eyes flicking towards the candy. He grinned at me. "We could always—"

"Axel," I said, cutting him off, "if that sentence ended with 'do it on the floor', you're getting kicked out for the night," I warned. He laughed at me and leaned close, our foreheads touching.

"Happy Halloween," he muttered, his eyes shining.

* * *

**A/N**: Something I wrote the other day and just copied down earlier. I'm in a very Halloweeny mood. This is the first year I've changed to a Halloween themed URL on tumblr! I don't know. I don't even think I'm going to dress up this year, but I don't know. I'm just feeling it right now.

I don't really like how this ended; I wanted it to be cute and corny and not potentially sexual, but my fingers apparently had a mind of their own as I typed this out.

Also, my personal headcanon is that Roxas and Axel always go trick or treating, and every year Axel gets considerably less candy because he looks his age while Roxas looks considerably younger. I also believe they'd both be tattooed and pierced, because honestly the image of Axel with a tongue ring and smiley makes me ridiculously happy, likewise with Roxas and a septum and tongue ring. Just like I love the idea of Demyx with an eyebrow ring. It just seems right for me!

I may do a version for Sora and Riku, but I just wanted to post something for Halloween. I hope you guys are having a wonderful day/evening!


End file.
